Quiet House
Overview The Quiet House is a safe area to scavenge. It's highly possible to clear the place in one night. Items which are not owned can be found outside of the house at the courtyard from both sides of the house, but they don't have much other than a few Wood, Components and maybe other less valuable loot. To gain access to the back of the house you will need to unlock the back door. Inside the house lives an elderly couple, Bernard and his sickly wife Jelena (needs verification). While they will react to you when you open the door and will ask you to leave, they will not attack. Instead, they will run away in fear if you continue to explore the area, and hide in one of the rooms on the second floor. Bernard will try to convince you not to hurt his wife and not to steal from them as they don't have much and need the food and medications they have in order to survive. If you try to take anything or pick the lock, Bernard will yell at you "Bandits!". If you choose to rob the couple, bring a Crowbar to open some locks, and a Hatchet as there are many objects that can be chopped up for fuel. If you choose to murder the couple (not advised) then the elderly man will have a Medication and the elderly woman will have two Jewelry. Medications, Bandages, Coffee and some Herbs can be found on the first floor of the house, the second-floor bathroom contains more Medications. The door on the right is locked. All items in the house are marked as Private. Your entire group will become sad if you loot this place and/or kill any of the couples, so proceed with this in mind. Merely looting can induce sadness in the looter and has a chance of causing sadness to the other survivors. Murdering the couple will cause depression in some characters, or may make them go directly to Broken status while all other survivors will be at least sad. If you only looted the house, then on a return visit the couple will be found dead in the bed upstairs, presumably due to you stealing their supplies. The technical definition of stealing here only includes taking any Medication, Bandages, Herbal Meds or anything in the fridge. Chopping the chest containing medications in the 2nd-floor bathroom and taking wood and fuel are not judged as stealing. Neither is taking med ingredients (if exist). Strategy: There is a way to steal from the old couple undetected: ( You must bring 3 lockpicks or a crowbar with Arica). First, open the door and stay outside. Bernard will come to you and say something. Close the door, peek at the keyhole. He will go outside and say more. Close the door, walk away ( Not exit the map ). He will come inside with the door open. Go in, jump down the ladder. Then use 2 lock picks to open 2 doors. Next, loot the building ( Since the wife is blind, she will not see you loot the fridge ). When you were done, use the last lock pick to unlock the main door and exit the map ( Remember: Stealing from this building will cause the characters to become sad to depressed. ( The couple will be dead if you steal all of their supplies from them.) Trivia While Cveta can't perform a backstab on anybody, this old couple is an exception. She can backstab them because they have low health due to their old age. Category:Locations